SPQR
The Eastern Roman Empire Overview The Eastern Roman Empire (Byzantium) was founded on 1st november 6 pm on european time, becoming the first nation created in Eastern Europe, and 5th worldwide. Geography Holdings Byzantium is primarily located in Greece and Anatolia. However, it also has a strong presence in Eastern Europe (particularly in Ukraine), the Levant Coast, and North Africa (mainly Egypt and Eastern Libya). Byzantium also has a Dominion in Thailand and Egypt which has a strong presence in Indochina.(Planned Dominion for Central Asia and East Europe) Position in Relation to Other Nations Directly north of Constantinople is Bulgaria, followed shortly by Romania. To the east is the Islamic_State, followed by Georgia and Greater-Armenia. Towards the south-east is Judah. In the direct west is Albania, followed by Italia. Finally, Austria-Hungary is the farthest north-west. Infrastructure To be added Architecture The general architecture is from the classical to medieval ages. While it is not enforced, mayors and citizens alike are encouraged to build in this style. History The Time of the Imperators '' (''August 11 2018 - October 25 2018) Placeholder Text. The Tetrarchy (October 25 2018 - November 9 2018) Western Rebellion After an attempt to sow dissent amongst the Eastern Monarchy is discovered, Marcellus Caesar is stripped of his title on accounts of treason. The former Caesar of the West declared himself in rebellion and asserted sovereignty over Rome. After refusing to comply with the return of the town, he was declared an enemy of the state and purged from the discord, along with many of his supporters. Acquisition of Horses After some experimentation with the MCMMO plugin's Taming skill, CorruptedGreed, mayor of Philippopolis, spawned some in and breeded them. This supplied the capital, Constantinople, with its first horses. Italia Recognized as The New Western Empire When SirJTaylor took Rome for himself at the very start of Terra Nova and refused to give it to the rightful Augustus in the West: Dinogod, the establishment of the Western Roman Empire came to a sudden halt. Italia to the north however, had begun to slowly creep further southwards over the coming days with the establishment of new towns. Eventually seeing the situation in the west as hopeless, Florene reached an agreement with the Italians, recognizing them as the Roman Empire in the west, thus allowing her to focus on matters in the east. The Diarchy (November 9th 2018 - January 1st 2019) Ecumene Dissolved Placeholder text Byzantium Reaches the #1 Spot on /n list Placeholder text Intervention Between Canadian Tribes and Panama Placeholder text NATO Founded Placeholder text Forum of Constantine Completed Placeholder text Constitution Completed Placeholder text Christmas Conflict Placeholder text, Christmas Conflict. Mercenary Work Outlawed Following the Christmas Conflict, mercenary work was outlawed. Citizens of Byzantium were no longer allowed to operate as mercenaries under the reasoning that it causes problems for foreign affairs. Turkish Republic Claim Deal Placeholder text. This was consecutively followed by the creation of the Turkish_Republic. January 2019 Elections The election started out with a total of 6 candidates. 5 of the candidates were running for Consul, with the other being the only one to run for Legatus. The 5 starting candidates for Consul were Carlos_Dorelli, CorruptedGreed, moope787, WTDpuddles, and Voisardian. The race was steady, with all of the candidates posting their campaigns gradually throughout the month of December. However, being the first election, there were certainly bumps along the way. The Christmas Conflict led to Consul candidate Carlos_Dorelli dropping out of the race before the voting period started. Following this incident, Voisardian started publicly criticizing other candidates, borderline smearing them. note: To be continued The Consulship of CorruptedGreed (January 1st, 2019 - February 1st, 2019) Byzantium-Albania War Placeholder text NATO Dissolved Placeholder text New Alliance Solution After leaving NATO, Byzantium decided to take a more decentralized and article approach to its alliances. The next step of action was joining 3 separate alliances: the Tervel Alliance, the Near East Treaty Organization, and the Intermarium Alliance. The Tervel alliance is the personal military alliance between Bulgaria and Byzantium. The Near East Treaty Organization is a means of organizing the borders of the middle east. The current members are Byzantium, Judah, Persia, and possibly soon Greater_Armenia. Finally, the Intermarium Alliance, being an economic and military alliance for eastern and southern Europe. It has a defense pact aspect, so member states need to help one another if they get war declared on them. The members states are Byzantium, Bulgaria, MinskanRus, and Austria-Hungary. As January 12th, 2019, Austria-Hungary is no longer apart of this alliance due to declaring war on another member state, Byzantium (The Great Balkan War). The Great Balkan War Byzantium is a primary participant in The Great Balkan War, being the main defender against the adversaries, The Tilted Powers. Abdication of Florene Placeholder text A Real Alliance Solution Government The Imperial College Augustus * Justinian / Phillybob777 Caesar * Vacant Consul * CorruptedGreed Legatus * MisaiAki The Senate Senators * _asimple_ * ACPenguin * ArcticKnight98 * BlizzardArt * BrentBourguignon * C_5365 * Chrizz * Carman * Carlos_Dorelli * Comrade_Ginger * CornedMilk * CorruptedGreed * Dogogoto201 * Fluxify * gamder * God_Of_Murloc * HereForThePizza * Jump Fox * lolfritz2 * Misai Aki * Mining_Tzar * moope787 * myhnealut * Pestzar * Pimdici * Offtechgamer * SKraHH * Solaris * Solariu * sweatymelons * Turtle * Voisardian * WTDpuddles * Yellow Military Placeholder text 48 levies 5 Legionnaires 1 Centurion Buildings Architectural Wonders The Forum of Constantine Serving as the main center of the city, the forum of Constantine is a circular public space that includes the Senate house. The forum in its entirety occupies a 7 by 7 chunk area of the capital. Quartz, brick, and colored terracotta/concrete are among the materials used to decorate the ornate marvel. Notable People The following people have facilitated a unique contribution to the nation with their past or contemporary presence, and are made note of here. note: Specifics will be added underneath names soon Florene ''' '''Phillybob777 Syn (Old Patriarch, First fundator of Constantinople) National Subdivisions The nation uses provinces as a subdivison. Cities/Towns * Adana * Aegyssus * Aegan_Bunker * Afyon * Alexandria * Ancyra * Anderta * Antioch * Athens * Attalia * Avaria * Baghdad * Bangkok (capital,Thaï colony) * Brentopolis * Buran * Bursa * Cairo * Cara * Cilician_Armenia (Cilician Protectorate) * Constantinople (Capital City) * Chumphon Canal (Thaï colony) * Corinth * Cyrene * Donetsk * Edessa * Gascogne * Hua Hin (Thaï colony) * Hainan (Thaï colony) * Izmir * Kiev * Krusevac * Knights Templar * Knossos * Krasnoperekopsk * Lemesus * Luang Prabang (Thaï colony) * Malakopi (Cilician Protectorate) * Neptune * Old Alexandria * Pergamon * Philippopolis * Poltava * Rhodes * Salona * Sebastae * Thebes (Capital,Egypt Colony) * Thessaloniki * Trebizond * Tigranakert(Cilician Protectorate) * Troy * Vinh (Thaï colony) * Volos * Yangon (Thaï colony) * Zaporozhye (de facto independent or possible future Dominion Capital) * Zulu (Egypt Colony) Foreign Relations Friendly Relations Bulgaria We've known them for a while and get along well. There was a crisis over the town of Krasnodar which they let in but it has been resolved now Romania There have been clashes over the town of Aegyssus on the Danube but we've reached an agreement on borders and thus, we've become much friendlier as of late Italia With Italia now being recognized by us as the western half of our empire and their leader as an Augustus, it is safe to say we've become good allies despite our very shaky initial relations. I'm a huge fan of cities like Venice and Roman/Italian architecture so going to their country is always a treat. Nazi Germany I helped to fund the creation of their state and I like the ambition that Hitlar has for Berlin, still, some of their citizens have been rowdy and acted aggressively towards us so my thoughts on Nazi Germany are mixed. I hope that we can improve relations in the future though Greater-Armenia Military Alliance against the Islamic State Neutral Relations France Hostile Relations Titles, Ranks, and Honors Emperors Florene Aurelia * Imperatrix (August 8th - October 25th 2018) * Augusta (October 25th 2018 - January 13th 2019) * Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee (January 14th 2019 - Present) * Chief Diplomat (January 14th 2019 - Present) Justinian Diocletian * Imperator (September 3rd - October 25th 2018) * Caesar (October 25th 2018 - January 13th 2019) * Augustus (January 13th 2019 - Present) Dominicus Pius * Governor of Italia (September 9th - September 23rd 2018) * Imperator (September 23rd - October 25th 2018) * Augustus (October 25th - November 9th 2018) Tiberius Caesar * Imperator (August 11th - September 9th 2018) Consuls CorruptedGreed * Governor of Achaia & Moesia (??? - December 6th 2018) * Chairman of the Infrastructure Committee (??? - December 31st 2018) * Consul (January 1st 2019 - Present) Other Government Officials Syn * Holy Patriarch (October 31st 2018 - ???) * Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee (November 9th 2018 - ???) * Chief Diplomat (November 9th 2018 - ???) * Chairman of the Media Committee (January 15th 2019 - Present) MisaiAki * Centurion (??? - December 31st 2018) * Legatus (January 1st 2019 - Present) * Chairman of the Defense Committee (January 1st 2019 - Present) * Holy Patriarch (January 12th 2019 - Present) lolfritz * Governor of Narbonensis (September 9th - ???) * Governor of Dalmatia (??? - December 6th 2018) moope787 * Legatus (??? - December 31st 2018) * Chairman of the Defense Committee (??? - December 31st 2018) OwenTheGuy * Chairman of the Foreign Affairs Committee (January 1st - January 13th 2019) * Chief Diplomat (January 1st - January 13th 2019) Solariu * Chairman of the Economics Committee (January 1st 2019 - Present) _S64_ * Chairman of the Infrastructure Committee (January 1st 2019 - Present) Yellow * Chairman of the State Resources Committee (January 10th 2019 - Present) * Centurion (January 12th 2019 - Present) SierraJam * Chairman of the Urban Development Committee (January 1st 2019 - Present) WTDPuddles * Chairman of the Economics Committee (??? - December 31st 2018) * Chairman of the State Resources Committee (January 1st - January 10th 2019) Category:Nation Category:Titles, Positions, and Ranks